


At the Beginning

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [31]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, mentions of Erestor/Glorfindel - Freeform, shape-shifting Erestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: How some elves did this every day of their lives was beyond him.
Series: Oracle of Imladris [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/gifts), [Ulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/gifts), [moiety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiety/gifts), [peasantswhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantswhy/gifts).



> Day 21 Prompt: “At the Beginning” by Donna Lewis, featuring Richard Marx. Use the title, lyrics, song, or a combination as inspiration for your fan-work.

How some elves did this every day of their lives was beyond him. It was years already he had been doing this, yet still the unfamiliar weight of his body drove him mad. His back hurt and his thighs chafed. The apex between his legs ached constantly and turned nightmares of fire and falling to dreams of tanned skin and a luscious blanket of golden hair, only for him to awaken alone, heartbroken, but more turned on than ever before. Occasionally, he would fight the tears long enough to find release, daring to touch and to let himself feel, to dip his fingers inside and pretend they were those of his other half. Aye, in these moments he could almost forget that his cock was missing. Yet more often than not, his soul called out for the joining of hearts denied to him. Even when he gave into his body’s demands, when the high of his release hit him and he came back to himself, the pain and loneliness would follow and chase away the warmth, surrounding him and chilling him from the inside out.


End file.
